The Youkai
by Miraculous Psychic Hero 100
Summary: When a threat is on the horizon, the Japanese gods have to choose a champion to protect the planet. It just so happens to be a familiar, lonely white haired boy. Can he keep the planet safe? Lincoln/Harem. Superhero AU!
1. Chapter 1: Origins

**Well...new Loud House idea I had! ^^ I hope everyone likes it!**  
 **I do not own Loud House**

 **Chapter 1: Origins**

In the rural area of Royal Woods, Michigan, sat an average size house. This house looked rather normal with a messy yard that was scattered with toys and a car sitting out front. There wasn't really anything odd about the house, but all of the various neighbors who surrounded the home would say that the house was anything, but average. This was because of the family who lived in the house.

The Loud Family. It consisted of Lynn Loud Sr. and his wife Rita Loud along with their children. The sheer number would make pretty much anybody who hasn't known them for years shocked. They had 11 children. The house was occupied by thirteen people. And those thirteen people had very unique personalities which usually resulted in some form of chaos happening whether it be at the house, the neighborhood, or the city. They have been banned from various places thanks to the children so they usually would have to go to places outside of town.

Now with eleven children, it would make sense that there would be moments where one would be over looked for a small amount of time. It wouldn't be intentional though. It's hard to keep up with that many children all at once, but the parents made sure that there children would always be treated with the same amount of love and attention.

However, one of these children would speak differently. This child is me, Lincoln Loud.

It's been awhile since I last spoke to you all hasn't it? Five years I would say. I'm no longer that 11 year old child that spoke to you all. I am now a teenager, the same age as Leni was when I first spoke to you. I might not look like a sixteen year old, but I am. I haven't been too lucky in the height department as I'm only standing at 5'3 and with my lean body, I can come off looking younger than I actually am depending on the expression on my face. But I am sixteen now; in fact, today is my 16th birthday.

Now you are probably asking yourself, why isn't Lincoln happy about this? When we last saw him, he was jumping off the walls over the smallest of things. Well, you haven't been around to see why my mood has dampened as much as it has. Lets just say...I am not happy here anymore. Why you ask, lets begin with some things you all were here for.

Back when I was 11, you all saw the whole Sister Fight Protocol thing right? You saw how they treated me right? I was the only one in the family to be out of the loop about it. Even Lori's ex-boyfriend, Bobby (I'll talk about that at a later time), knew about it, and he isn't family. I still never understood why I was excluded from knowing about it. I mean the whole thing involved them stealing my stuff and kicking me out of rooms so they wouldn't have to speak with each other!...Sorry, that still ticks me off. Anyway, where was I? Right the Sister Fight Protocol.

After I returned to the house from Clyde's and saw that everyone was doing just fine, Lisa, my super scientist younger sister, informed me that my absence made everybody happier. While at that moment in time I didn't put much thought into it, the following days, I began to think more about it. I didn't want to believe her since these were my sisters, but it was apparently true considering they were ready to attack each other when I left to Clyde's and best friends when I returned. So I pushed the thought to the back of my head.

Then we move on to the other defining moment that you all were here for, and some probably left because of, the Bad Luck event. You all know that it began because Lynn is a sore loser, and I wanted alone time. I am and was a big enough man to accept part of the blame back then, but the moment they kicked me out onto the front lawn like an animal...what Lisa told me really began to pop up more and more. The fact that I found out they sold all my stuff when I was finally let back in, the fear began to hit home. I still haven't forgiven them fully for that, and they still act like it was nothing bad.

I was a young kid though so I decided to just let things lie and be happy my family let me back into the house...Well...things began to go down hill after that. It wasn't completely noticeable at first, but it was there. They would forget to take me to the park or the beach at times. I know how stressed my parents could be because of this so I didn't blame them too much. Then they began to deny taking me to the comic store or the mall when I asked, but agree to take one of the girls somewhere right after. When I brought it up, they would make some excuse saying that wherever the girls needed to go at that time was important so I eventually let it die.

Lets not forget my sisters. No offense to Lucy, I love her, but they eventually began treating me like a more extreme version of her whenever I was around. Even Lucy did it. I would come into the room, and they wouldn't notice me. I'd ask if they could help me with something only to be brushed off. They would forget me at school which forced me to walk home alone. Things were...are really tough now.

I began constantly having nightmares around three years ago because of this. I never said anything though. I'm hard headed as you all are sure to remember. And, everyone at least treated me like they did before the Sister Fight Protocol thing on my birthdays (even though they often forgot to get me presents, but my family paying me attention was a good enough present). This was always enough to somewhat make everything else they did throughout the year more bearable.

Still, I wasn't blind to everything that was happening around me. I...I clearly don't matter as much as everyone else in this family. I know this. While I am not sure if it's because I am their only son/brother or if it's something else, but there is clearly something wrong about me I guess...

I mean...they forgot today was my birthday... the only day where I still meant anything...Sorry, I can't keep talking to you all...I...I'm not sure why you all decided to finally come back to watch us after all these years, but I hope you see whatever you all were looking forward to...

* * *

 _No POV_

Lincoln curled himself into a ball on his bed as the tears began to fall from his eyes. Five years...five years of holding it all in. He couldn't do it anymore. His body shook as the tears continued to flow down his face. The isolation and absence of his family continued to sear itself into the boy. The only time that he wasn't alone was at school when he got to spend time with Clyde and the other boys. Even then, he didn't get to spend that much time with them outside of school thanks to the guys all getting girlfriends. He was happy for them, but still...

It was like he was all alone in the world. Ronnie Anne barely ever answered his video chats. She really must be enjoying her time with the new friends that she had made after moving. Sniffling slightly, Lincoln rolled over to face his door. Spotting a small pamphlet on his drawer, he reached out to grab it. It was actually kind of funny now that he was looking at it. He hated museums. They were always so boring. The place that he wanted to go to on his birthday happened to be the local museum though.

They were having a special exhibit on Japanese mythology. He had gotten interested in it as he began to watch more anime and read more manga. The constant references to beings called 'Youkai' or the Japanese gods and goddesses really began to draw his attention. He wanted to learn as much as he could about it. His mom and dad agreed to take him for his birthday and had even gotten tickets. When he woke up, he went downstairs and saw that everyone was already gone for work or school. That was the first sign that this birthday was different.

Looking around, he noticed that the tickets had been thrown away. Collapsing to the floor, the realization had sunk in before he decided to skip school and run up to his room. This is where he had been for the whole day. Sulking away in his room, he had been losing all the happiness and joy that he still had in his body after all these years. Seeing the pamphlet for the museum exhibit just made him feel even worse about the whole thing.

"...Alone..." Lincoln whispered under his breath as he let out another silent sob. Looking at the pamphlet again, he knew what he wanted. It was 9:30...the museum closes at 11. The curfew was at 9, but it was for the Loud kids. Was he even one anymore? Narrowing his eyes, he wiped his face before standing up.

Reaching out, he grabbed a dark blue hoodie and tossed it over his orange t-shirt. Placing a black homemade bracelet on, he smiled as memories of Lucy giving this to him as another present for covering for her came to his mind. Shaking his head, he grabbed a pair of jeans and quickly put them on followed by a pair of socks and tennis shoes. Walking out of his room, he passed by his sis- Lynn and Lucy's room and Lisa and Lily's room.

Hearing the television on downstairs, it was clear someone was down there. Sighing, he headed on down the stairway and on into the kitchen where he spotted one ticket to the exhibit that hasn't been ruined by any food that was thrown away today. Sticking it into his hoodie pocket, he pulled the hood over his head and walked to the front door. Glancing to the side, he saw the whole family watching the season premiere of Dream Boat. Rolling his eyes, he opened the door and walked out as they were too invested in the show.

Sticking his hands in his pockets, he walked down the street towards the bus stop. "No one is stopping me from enjoying my birthday," Lincoln muttered to himself as he turned a corner and continued on his way. As he walked down the street, the moon seemed to shine a bit brighter while focusing its light on the white haired teen. As Lincoln walked, he could have sworn he heard _'~Lincoln~'_ being drifted through the wind. He knew one thing though, it certainly made him walk even faster.

It took him only a few minutes to finally reach the bus stop. He was barely able to jump onto it before it pulled away and headed to the museum. Sighing in relief, he walked by the other passengers and headed to the back seat. Falling back into the seat, he sat there quietly while staring out the window. The other passengers that were sitting near him just looked at the boy in confusion. They lived in the neighborhood and knew Lincoln's general personality quite well. What could make the happy go-lucky Loud so upset?

He knew they were staring in his direction, but he honestly didn't have it in him to acknowledge other people. All he wanted was to see the exhibit and then head back to the place that he was forced to live at until he was old enough.

Pulling out the pamphlet again, he smiled at the pictures of the various youkai and Japanese gods that were littered across it. Flipping through it, he stopped as he saw the picture of a 'Kyuubi no Kitsune' otherwise known as a nine-tailed fox. They were his favorite of all the people and creatures from the mythology. He had to blame anime and manga for that since they were usually in most of the series that he watched or read. They were just so awesome!

"I wonder what it would be like to be a kitsune. It seems like it would be a pretty nice lifestyle," Lincoln muttered under his breath before keeping himself from getting slung out of the seat when the bus took a sharp turn. Turning back to the window, Lincoln closed his eyes as he waited for the bus to reach the museum.

It took around twenty minutes thanks to some traffic, but the bus finally stopped right outside of the museum. The stop caused Lincoln to snap awake and barely get off the bus before it could pull away. Letting out a sigh of relief, he headed towards the front door. Dodging by countless people as they left to head home, he forced himself pass two larger people before standing in front of a sign pointing out the Japanese exhibit. Smiling, he began to walk in before a hand shoots out in front of him which caused him to stop.

"Ticket?" a rather muscular man questioned Lincoln while staring down at him from behind his sunglasses. Lincoln looked at the guy with a confused expression before realization flashed into his eyes. Reaching into his hoodie pocket, he fished out the ticket and handed it over to the man. The man inspected the ticket for a moment before stepping to the side to allow Lincoln through. Thanking the man, Lincoln jogged into the exhibit hall.

Eyes brightening up at all the artifacts and documents that decorated the exhibit hall, Lincoln quickly began speeding from one thing to another. Awing over a statue of an 'Oni,' Lincoln wanted to reach out to touch it, but he quickly shook his head as he knew that he wasn't allowed to touch any of the exhibits. Speeding over to a framed parchment about the Sun goddess, Amaterasu Omikami, Lincoln began reading all about it with a smile on it.

He wasn't used to seeing her in anime as they often portrayed other Japanese gods like Tsukuyomi or Susanoo-no-mikoto so actually reading something about her was refreshing.

"She is the goddess of the Sun and the universe. The Emperors of Japan were considered descendants of her...Wow so she really is important," Lincoln muttered to himself as he looked at the painting of her that was framed next to the parchment. As he looked at it, he felt something beat rather hard. Confused, he began glancing around, but he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Shrugging, he turned back to the painting only to feel another beat. It was almost like...a heart beat.

Deciding to go look at something else, he turned away from the painting and continued walking. Looking at replicas of several divine objects, Lincoln smiled at how cool all these things looked. This mythology really was interesting! As he kept walking, Lincoln heard and felt another strong heart beat like feeling push through the hall. Shivering all of a sudden, Lincoln looked around where he spotted a round-shaped stone ball.

It was like everything around him began to fade away as Lincoln spotted it. It was like some kind of magnetic force pulling him to it. A light blue aura began to emanate from the orb, and call Lincoln crazy, but it was like an orange aura was emanating from him. Blinking in surprise at his hands, Lincoln didn't even realize that he was still walking towards the orb.

 _"Touch it~"_ an almost playful voice echoed throughout the room causing Lincoln to jump in shock. Wanting to look around to find the source of the voice, he was unable as his body stayed focused on the odd orb. _"Grasp the orb~ Everything will become clear to you once you do."_

Lincoln felt saliva begin to build up in his mouth as sweat began to form on his forehead. Gulping nervously, he looked at the orb with suspicion in his eyes, but he decided to do what the voice was asking of him. Clearly, he had no control over his body at the moment anyway so it was probably better that he went along with it instead of fight against it. Who knows what would happen if he did.

Reaching over the rope that separated visitors from the exhibits, Lincoln gently lifted the orb into his hand. It didn't look special and there was not a description of what the orb was like there was for the other exhibits. What was this suppose to be? And why would he need to touch it?

Examining it closer, he noticed the blue aura from it slowly begin to fade away. As he watched it fade, he began to see it creep its way up his arm causing him to gasp. He opened his hand to toss the orb away, but found it stuck to his palm. It took noticing this for Lincoln to finally feel the pain seeping up his arm and into the rest of his body.

Biting back a scream, he reached up to his head with his other hand as he felt his mind begin to go fuzzy while his breathing began to slow down. Mentally cursing, Lincoln lost his footing and fell to the ground while his vision began to go to black.

Right before he lost consciousness, he heard the strange voice one last time.

 _"Don't worry Lincoln~ We'll speak soon."_

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

Lincoln gasped as his eyes shot open. Looking around he felt his breathing stop for a moment as he realized something. He was in a blank void. There was literally nothing, but white all around him. Backing up a few spaces, he brought his hand in front of his mouth as he felt tears build up in his eyes.

"D-Did I die?" Lincoln whispered in fear as he looked around hoping that this was some sort of dream.

 **"NO! YOU ARE STILL ALIVE MORTAL!"** a loud voice bellowed out from nowhere causing Lincoln to scream in fear and start shivering. Suddenly a loud smacking sound followed by an 'Ow!' echoed out which just caused confusion to form in the white haired teen's mind.

"Susanoo! I told you not to scare him!" another voice yelled out as three figures began to form in front of him. One was a large woman who was easily the size of a skyscraper. She had long, flaming red hair with a halo-like object behind her while wearing a kimono. She was glaring at the large man who was rubbing the back of his head. He had shoulder-length rushing blue hair with a dark kimono on. The third figure just sighed at the actions of the first two while rubbing his forehead. He had smooth white hair that shone brightly with a moon themed kimono.

"Stupid witch hitting me- OW!" the blue haired man yelped as the woman hit him again. Lincoln just sweat dropped at this while still backing away in fear.

"Susanoo just shut your mouth and act calmly. She'll stop hitting you if you do," the white haired man said while giving the first man a blank stare. The woman nodded with a smug look while the now named Susanoo growled angrily...wait a second...

"Did you just say Susanoo?! Like the Japanese god of storm and seas?!" Lincoln yelled out in shock causing the blue haired man to nod. Turning like a clockwork to the other two, he hesitantly pointed at them while saying, "Tsukuyomi, god of the moon?" The white haired man nodded, "Amaterasu, goddess of the Sun and universe?" the red haired woman nodded with a large smile on her face causing him to gape at them in shock.

"So...so...you all are real?!" Lincoln shouted at them in shock as his mouth widened. The three just stared at him, well Amaterasu giggled at his reaction, and nodded their heads.

"Technically all the 'mythologies' you have heard of are real as well. We just kind of keep ourselves localized to the region that worships us. Since some mythologies aren't worshipped as much as they used to be, they aren't as powerful as they used to be like the Norse mythology. But our explanation of this is not the reason that you are here Lincoln," Susanoo explained before pointing at the boy who jumped for a moment while the knowledge seeped into his brain.

"He's right Lincoln. We have brought you here for a very important reason," Tsukuyomi continued as he looked down at the boy. Seeing the scared look on his face, Amaterasu slowly brought one of her huge fingers down towards Lincoln who gasped and quickly covered himself in fear. Shaking, he kept his eyes closed so he wouldn't see himself get crushed only to stop as he felt the huge finger begin to slowly pet his head. It was weird...was she trying to comfort him?

"Lincoln please calm down. We aren't here to hurt you...besides the part that made you pass out...we are here for something very important. We need you to be our champion," Amaterasu gently told the teenager who had rose back up to his full height as she petted his head. He looked at the three with a confused look. What the heck did they mean by that?

"Champion? For what?" Lincoln asked the three in confusion. The three glanced at each other before sighing.

"The world is about to be overwhelmed with various supernatural threats. Ones that normal humans can't handle. We need someone to keep the world safe. The other mythologies have either chosen to stay out of the problem or have stopped caring about humans. We on the other hand haven't. That is why we created that orb you touched. Once the person we deem worthy to be the champion picks it up, they are gifted the power to use any ability from any species from our mythology, e.g., Kitsunes, bakanekos, tanukis, etc." Amaterasu explained to the boy who stared at her in shock with his bottom jaw hanging wide open.

He...he now had the ability to use any Japanese mythology power? That...that was amazing...he could be a superhero! Like Ace Savvy!...He could have the life of a kitsune now...freedom from a family who clearly doesn't care for him anymore...

"Don't forget to mention the important thing about his new powers, baka," Susanoo mumbled only to yelp as he got hit again. Snickering at the sight, Lincoln looked over at Amaterasu expecting her to explain to him only for Tsukuyomi to pop in.

"You can only use the powers of one species at a time. It takes approximately fifteen minutes to switch to another species to use their power. No offense to you Lincoln, but we need to make sure that you are 100% worthy before we let you go running around using every power at once. The moment we accept you as such, we will lift this restriction. Understood," he questioned Lincoln who froze for a moment before nodding his head and bowing to him which surprised the three.

"Yes, I can understand. Humans...do not have the best track record of being responsible enough for these kind of powers. I promise that I will prove my worthiness and protect the world from this future threat! No matter the cost! Thank you! This is the best birthday present ever," Lincoln smiled as tears began to form on his face. The three looked at him passively before nodding. Bringing her hand up, a bright light began to shine which blocked Lincoln's view.

"This is good-bye for now Lincoln. You will wake up in your bedroom. We had someone move you for us. No one is aware of what happened except for you and us," Amaterasu informed the teen as his mind went blank.

The three gods looked at each other one last time before heading off to resume their duties. They could only hope that they picked the right person for this job.

 **And end of chapter! So to keep him from being OP'd, I added that one species at a time rule thing. ^^ Now for all fans of the Loud Sisters...I'm not going to bash them, they will get their redemption eventually along with their parents. I took my negative feelings about those two awful episodes (No Such Luck and Brawl in the Family) and the few moments where Lincoln feels left out in the family and turned them to the extreme to get him to this point. They will be turned back as the fic continues. I don't hate the sisters or their parents, I just hate how they are portrayed in those episodes and how they treated Lincoln.**  
 **Everyone still lives in the house even though four of them are going to college now. They just haven't moved out yet. And Bobby/Lori fans, sorry but they aren't dating anymore in this. Sorry. Will explain why later.**  
 **Also for people who don't like that Lincoln is still short at 16, sorry but I'm tired of tall, muscular superheroes being the main portrayal. So he will be short and lean.**  
 **Ages: Lori: 22**  
 **Leni: 21**  
 **Luna: 20**  
 **Luan: 19**  
 **Lynn: 18**  
 **Lincoln: 16**  
 **Lucy: 13**  
 **Lola: 11**  
 **Lana: 11**  
 **Lisa: 9**  
 **Lily: 6**  
 **The pairing for Lincoln is...Lincoln/Harem. So I would love to hear suggestions from everybody.**  
 **This isn't going to be M rated for anybody looking forward to a lemon. I don't write lemons. Sorry.**  
 **Also, small spoiler, Lincoln isn't related to the family. He was adopted. He will find this out later in the fic, but I am telling everyone now so they can take that into consideration when suggesting girls. Also Lincoln's friends are dating OCs.**

 **Lincoln/Harem:**

 **Read and review everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2: Training

**Boom! New chapter after...let's ignore the exact length! Ehehehe...Anyway, I decided to come back and update this fic. I am trying to update my fics (and reboot two of them) so of course I was going to work on this fic! I know that it has a lot of fans! ^^**  
 **Now, I apologize for that small spoiler in the last chapter, but it was to help readers offer suggestions for his harem so it was necessary (at least for me). Also about Lincoln's height, he will grow taller, he is only 16 after all, but at the moment, he will remain short. Just don't expect him to shoot up to 6'. I do not do that as it is not necessary.**  
 **I do not own Loud House, just any original characters that appear in the fic!**

 **Chapter 2: Training**

"Ah!" Lincoln shouted as he shot up in his bed with sweat pouring down his face. Breathing hard, Lincoln looked back and forth while his heart beat hard against his chest. Realizing that he was in the safety of his bedroom, he calmed down lightly before noticing that his window was wide open and there were small scratches on it. Narrowing his eyes, he stood up and walked over to inspect the scratches. Memories of the night before were rushing through his mind as he looked at them. "Were these left by whoever brought me home?"

As he tried to decipher what could of left these marks, he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Really, they not only neglected me on my birthday, but they left me behind to go somewhere!" Growling angrily, Lincoln turned to stomp out of his bedroom, but felt himself come to a pause at the door. It didn't matter anymore. He knew that. He was a stranger in a house of people who wanted him out. He should have come terms with this by now.

 _"~Lincoln, honey, it will be okay~"_ a voice suddenly popped up in his head causing him to yelp and jump in the air. A giggle erupted in his mind along with a chorus of masculine laughter behind it before the voice spoke back up, _"~I am sorry, it is my fault for not warning you that we would be able to contact you like this. It is us~"_

Lincoln felt his face fall into a deadpan. He should have expected something like this. He was their champion now...and they were gods. This should not be that hard to do for them. Sighing, he went ahead and changed into a fresh pair of clothes so he could start his day.

 _"_ _ **Lincoln! You do realize that you need to start gaining a grasp of your new powers right? Who knows when the threats could arrive?...Well we know, but you don't so you should probably train,"**_ Susanoo loudly brought up in his head which nearly caused him to have a headache. The resulting slapping sound, obviously a product of Amaterasu hitting Susanoo in the back of the head, did not help.

Running a hand through his hair, he looked up at the ceiling. "I know that I need to train, Susanoo-sama, but I need to eat breakfast before I head out to find a suitable place to train. Also I was going to bring a Japanese mythology book with me so I can make sure that I train with the powers of any youkai that I am unaware of," LIncoln explained while making sure to add the suffix. He might not be Japanese, but these were Japanese gods that he was speaking with. It was only appropriate.

Reaching over for his phone, he made sure to grab the book in question as well before leaving his bedroom and walking down the stairs to the kitchen. As he began to search for something quick to eat, his mind began to wander over the idea of using real superpowers today! And not just any run of the mill superpowers, but the powers of youkai! Like from anime and manga! Almost immediately, a kitsune flashed into his mind. Smiling brightly for the first time in years, Lincoln sped ate a bowl of cereal and rushed out of the house.

Pulling out his phone, he texted Clyde and asked if he knew any deserted places in town. As he sat on a bench at a bus stop, he waited for Clyde to text back with an answer to his question.

 _"So Lincoln-san...what yokai will you choose to give yourself the powers of first?"_ Lincoln heard who he could only guess was Tsukuyomi ask. The immediate response was the image of a kitsune flashing into his mind which earned a light chuckle from the god of the moon. _"I should have known. Just make sure not to neglect the other yokai in your arsenal."_

Lincoln nodded back before hearing his phone's ringtone go off. Looking down at the screen, he smiled as he saw Clyde's suggestion. "Heh of course, that should have been obvious. Why didn't I think of that?" Lincoln muttered under his breath before shoving his phone back into his pocket. When the bus pulled up, he stepped on. paid the fee, and went to sit in the back.

As he sat down, he noticed a red haired girl, a couple of years older than him, staring at him. Looking back and forth, he looked back down at the floor. The woman's gaze stayed firmly locked on him. It was...unsettling to say the least. Glancing up slightly, he could have sworn that he saw a smirk stretch across her face as she leaned over and rested her head on her hand.

Gulping, Lincoln looked at the window and tried to pay attention to the scenery so that he could ignore the girl...sadly it did not go as well as he hoped. Especially when she moved to sit next to him. Turning to look at her, he looked down for a moment before finally finding the will to speak. The girl beat him to the punch though.

"Well well, look at what we have here. A halfling. I did not expect a yokai to be this far out. Especially, one so young," the girl whispered so no one else in the bus could hear, but to Lincoln it sounded as loud as one of Luna's jam sessions. She knew he had youkai powers.

Looking over at her, he was about to say something only for the girl to smirk as the pupils in her eyes turned to slits and cat-like whiskers popped out in the open. He's seen this before in anime! She's a...a... "Bakeneko!" he yelled out in a low tone which made her smirk before the cat features disappeared.

"So you are aware of yokai. That's good. What are you? I know you are half human, but I can sense yokai energy emanating from your body. You mind letting me know~" she asked him with a wink at the end. Gulping, Lincoln looked away as he thought about it. Another youkai that he could speak to! However, should he be telling people that he's the chosen champion of the Japanese gods?

Seeing the hesitation in the young man's eyes, the girl laughed as she patted his head. "I can see you aren't quite certain about letting someone in on your secret. I respect that. I'll be leaving for now, but the next time we meet, I hope you have made up your mind," she stated as she stood up to her feet. Lincoln continued looking at her before reaching out.

"Wait! Wha-what's your name?!" Lincoln asked her with an almost desperate tone. He could not let this chance escape him. Looking back at him, she smirked again before turning her head away.

"Call me Koyuki, bye Lincoln," Koyuki gave him a small wave before vanishing in front of his eyes. Shooting up, Lincoln began looking around in shock. There was a youkai in town that he now knew...and she just vanished in front of him. Was this a power that bakenekos possessed.

Sitting back in his seat, Lincoln decided to ponder over the powers that he had seen them wield in the various animes that he watched. They ranged from shapeshifting, fire wielding, sharp claws, emorional manipulation, possession, etc. Did they have them in real life as well. She seems to be able to wield illusions or at the very least teleport.

 _"~Lincoln-kun, do you not tell her about your position. She is up to something, I can feel it. Bakenekos...should be regarded as suspicious usually. You need to keep your powers secret no matter what happens. It is not safe. Just pretend to be part kitsune if you run into other yokai,~"_ Amaterasu informed Lincoln who nodded in return. He knew that it would be way too risky to tell Koyuki about his new role, but he did not know how to get out of the whole 'part youkai' thing.

Leaning back into his seat, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to rest until the bus reached its destination.

* * *

 _Junkyard_

Lincoln stepped into the junkyard and began to look around at the large piles of trash. He felt his teeth clench for a moment before his nerves calmed down. Memories of rummaging through all this trash years ago to find pieces of furniture that his family had thrown out instead of selling came flowing back, but he forced them down. He was here to train, not to angrily yell and throw trash around...

"I could do both," Lincoln muttered under his breath, but he decided against it. He did not want to give the people who took care of the junkyard any extra work. Taking a deep breath, he slowly released any remaining stress from his body before walking to the middle of the area.

"Alright, Amaterasu-sama, how do I activate my powers?" Lincoln asked the goddess who did not respond at first. Confused, Lincoln was about to ask again, but found himself cut off as she gave him her answer.

 _"~I honestly do not know~"_

Lincoln paused as he felt his face fall. "Wait what?"

 _"~Well, we combined our powers to make the orb that gave you your powers, but we did not come up with a specific activation command. The only thing we made sure to do was implant the time limit in there. Um...try feeling it!~"_ Amaterasu shouted in encouragement; although, Lincoln felt himself pretty do an anime face palm...oh what the heck? *Slap!*

 _ **"Really?! That's the best you got onee-chan?! Please, that's pathetic! Then again what do you expect?!"**_ Susanoo replied in a mocking tone causing Lincoln to look up in confusion. Did Susanoo hate Amaterasu?

 _"Well brother, do you have any suggestions?"_ Tsukuyomi replied in his sister's stead which earned them nothing but silence, _"That's what I thought. Lincoln-san, imagine the yokai you want to become in your head and then think of it merging with you. Focus intensely on that image and see if that can work."_

Sighing in relief, Lincoln sat down and did as Tsukuyomi instructed. As expected, a kyuubi no kitsune popped into his mind. He knew they were the strongest forms of kitsunes so he wished to be able to use that power for himself. As he began imagining the kitsune combining with himself, he felt something weird in his chest. It was a slight pain before an intense heat bloomed to the surface. Slowly, but surely it began spreading to the rest of his body before Lincoln began to physically feel the changes.

HIs nails sharpened into fox claws, fox whiskers blossomed onto his cheeks, his neatly combed white hair sprouted out in a wild mess while two white fox ears grew out of his head (much to his pain), his pupils turned to slits like Koyuki's had, his teeth grew sharper, and finally a white fox tail bursted free from behind him which earned a pained growl. "Ow! That hurt!"

Rubbing his head and lower back, he finally took in his new appearance in a nearby slightly broken mirror. His eyes began to shine with wonder and excitement. "I'm a kitsune! Yes! Oh...I should probably keep my voice down ehehe," he laughed awkwardly before looking back in the mirror. He pouted lightly when he noticed that he only had one tail instead of nine. "Awwww, why aren't I a Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

 _"~Because Lincoln-kun, kitsunes only become kyuubi no kitsunes through hard work and years of wisdom. You are still new to this, and you're young. It will be years before you reach that level~"_ Amaterasu chipped which caused a small whine to escape Lincoln's lips before he finally shrugged.

He was not going to complain. He still got the chance to be a kitsune even if it wasn't the strongest version of one. Plus, he could turn into any youkai that he wanted! Well...time limit provided. Looking down at his hand, he felt a small smile form on his face as the various powers of a kitsune flashed through his mind.

Turning to an old pile of junk, he reached up and concentrated on forming a small ball of fox fire. "Come on, come on..." he muttered as he gritted his teeth and stared hard at his palm. After a moment of focusing, flames bursted to life in his hand. Smiling brightly, he looked up and tossed the flames at the pile which set them ablaze. Holding another hand out, he slowly began to curl fingers which caused the flames to die down until Lincoln shot his fingers back out into an open palm which strengthened the flames.

"Awesome!" Lincoln shouted in joy while his tail wagged back and forth. All of a sudden, his nostrils flared as the smell of rotting trash increased. Looking back up, his eyes widened as he realized the fire had began to get out of hand. Bringing both hands up, he closed both into fists while concentrating on his connection to the flames. Slowly, but surely they died down until there was no sight of the fire left.

Wiping his forehead in relief, he began going over other powers that kitsunes possessed. The memory of Koyuki disappearing floated to the forefront of his mind. "That's right! Kitsunes can also use illusions!" Lincoln happily exclaimed.

 _"Just forewarning you Lincoln-san, illusions are quite tricky for newborn kitsunes...which you would technically count as,"_ Tsukuyomi quickly interjected much to Lincoln's chagrin. Groaning, he shook his head to clear himself of any doubt.

"I can do this...I can do this," Lincoln muttered to himself. After years of failing at different things, he refused to let himself fail at something so important. Not now, not ever. Looking forward, he brought his hand up as brought two fingers together to make it look like he was holding a pencil. "Let's see how this goes."

He slowly began to trace the silhouette of a small fox. As soon as he finished that, he started filling out the details in the middle of the outline with his imaginary pencil. After finishing the small touches, he began to act like he was filling in everything with color. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath before opening them to see a small white fox sitting in front of him.

"Yip!" the fox yipped out as it walked over to him and rubbed up against his leg. However, Lincoln did not feel anything actually touching his leg. Tears sprouted in his eyes as a large smile formed on his face. "I did it!" Lincoln shouted in excitement before his vision began to fade. Collapsing to his knees, he felt all the power that coursed through his body just moments ago leave him. "It used up all my power to make that illusion. Dang it. I still had five minutes left."

The fox illusion disappeared while his own kitsune features slowly receded back into his body. Falling to the ground, he felt the intense pain from having new body parts rip themselves out and back in fully hit him without any kind of power to lessen the pain.

He was going to take a long nap when he went back, but first...a small nap here shouldn't hurt...right?

 **And end of the new chapter! So Lincoln now knows how to activate his powers. Sadly, his body is not ready just yet to handle extra body parts ripping out and back into it. So Lincoln will have to train his regular human body to help with that. And we get to see the gods...who aren't the best teachers. Well Tsukuyomi is quite helpful, but the other two...**  
 **Also, I'm sure some of you will notice that whenever Lincoln thinks or says youkai, it spelt like that, but when anyone relating to Japanese mythology says it, it's spelled yokai. I did that to show that since they are actually 'Japanese' they know how to correctly pronounce and spell the word unlike Lincoln whose main connection to the word is through English translated anime and manga. He'll eventually start pronouncing it correctly.**  
 **I know many of you probably want more Loud House characters to appear. They will, next chapter. I just wanted to do a training chapter.**  
 **Plus! We have our first Yokai OC! Her name is Koyuki and she is a Bakeneko. What side is she on...I don't know. I have plans for either side, so we'll find out later!**

 **Now his harem! There was quite a few girls who were asked by pretty much everyone. So for those girls, they are 100% in.**

 **Lincoln's Harem So far: Stella, Girl Jordan, Haiku,**

 **Keep suggesting and I'll tell you all when the harem is finished ^^**


End file.
